The Words of Utopia
by Audriec Salveator
Summary: A little 'side-project', The Words of Utopia contains fictional news articles, diary entries, case files, etc. that flesh out the backstory of "Bioshock Forever". Slight spoilers to people who aren't up-to-date on the latest Bioshock Forever chapters. Please enjoy :)


_**"THE WORDS OF UTOPIA"**_

"The Words of Utopia" is the final version of a little side-project I mentioned in the original "Bioshock Forever". It just fleshes out my version of Bioshock cannon (what officially happened in the games) and just a little background on characters and settings. Hope you enjoy this will include no real spoilers to Bioshock Forever Rewritten, but any hardcore fan of the story will enjoy the stories and bios of the characters

* * *

**RAPTURE TRIBUNE: ISSUE: JANUARY 15, 1959. TITLE: "NEW YEAR'S EVE AFTERMATH"**

"The entire city of Rapture was celebrating New Year's Eve, even the old Atlantic Express was being used to reach some of the older areas of Rapture to make it to parties. Two of the most important parties were those at the "Kashmir Lounge" and the "Adonis Luxury Resort and Spa". Both were high-end establishments inside of the Lighthouse District, albeit being on opposite sides of the compound. They were highly praised as being relaxing and the Plasmid Therapies at Adonis were critically acclaimed. But all that ended abruptly in the "1958 New Year's Riots" as it is dubbed by many citizens. The riots started in Neptune's Bounty around midnight, and bombs that were previously placed by Atlas's followers the day before were detonated in many locations around the Lighthouse District and the surrounding Medical Pavilion. The most powerful bombs were positioned where the most people would be; the Adonis and Kashmir Lounge. The combined death toll was believed to be over 1,000. The bombs did much more damage to the Adonis Resort though, as the entire upper floors of the Resort were flooded. By the end of the night, Andrew Ryan had all exits that were in-tact sealed off from the rest of the city to avoid a higher death toll. In response to the growing level of violence, Andrew Ryan has shut down Bathysphere travel indefinitely. Train access and air-tunnel travel are permitted although the danger of being robbed or mugged is a growing concern. Andrew Ryan states "The parasites are testing our unity as a commune with these riots and attacks. We must continue on and in the end, we shall proceed with unrivaled progress and growth."

**RYAN INDUSTRIES CASE FILE: LITTLE BROTHER PROGRAM: DATE: 10/11/1959:**

"After the major success with the Gatherer and Protector program, the scientists at Ryan Industries decided that male children could be conditioned as well as the young girls, for although there was much triumph, not enough ADAM was being produced for the populace. A smaller orphanage was created in the Ondine District. (Sadly, due to what was described as 'faulty construction' half of the Ondine District collapsed, and the entire orphanage was destroyed, it is unknown if the 'little brothers' survived the ordeal.) Due to budget constraints on behalf of Ryan Industries, the process of creating a Little Brother wasn't customized for the males. They received the same physical and mental conditioning as their female counterpart. Problems began to soon arise though, as the boys were very different from the girls. They seemed to be able to resist the mental conditioning more than the little sisters, and often the pediatric doctors would have to treat anxiety and post-traumatic-stress in the boys. Depression ran very high in all of them, and multiple suicide attempts resulted in massive pain and dysfunctional bone structures (due to the reviving healing power of the ADAM slugs inside the boys). Some boys were desperate enough to actually claw through their stomachs using surgical tools and remove the slug from under their stomach. This is what caused the 'Mass Child Suicide" of July 30th, 1959. After the death of nearly ten little brothers, all new boys were given heavy sedatives and preformed regular psyche evaluations. Another problem with the program was the boy's violence. They were often reports of the children beating each other with lead pipes and other melee weapons, and there was even a child who was treated for stab wounds from a harvesting tool. As of September 7th, 1959, the male gatherer program was cancelled, and all remaining little brothers were locked away inside the Ondine District. But about a month after the tragic collapse of Ondine District, reports of male children running around Rapture began to arise, and since there has been no communication between Rapture and the Ondine District since the incident, there is no way to tell if the boys found a way to escape the orphanage. Both little brothers and sisters have the ability to survive underwater, so it is possible they swam from the district back into populated Rapture. The city 'police' have now started an official investigation as of today. All information regarding the missing little brothers will be reported directly to Andrew Ryan.


End file.
